Lexi and Friends
by NancyDrewified
Summary: Lexi Albarn and her friends go on crazy adventures! (Much Better Than The Summary) Rated T to be safe.
1. Officially Students

"We are officially students at DWMA!" Starlight announced, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Now, we're only here because of me," Lexi reminded her. "Well, technically, my dad, but I disown him."

"Your dad loves you, why do you hate him so much?" Starlight asked.

"He might say he loves me, but what he doesn't love my mom. Apparently, he always hangs out with other women." Lexi sighed. "That's why he and Mom split."

"Oh." Starlight was quiet for a moment. Then the moment was gone. "Let's go inside!"

"My dad is a death scythe though. My mom was his meister," Lexi commented. "I never met my dad though."

"Then . . . How did he get you into the school?" Starlight asked, slowing down.

"He 'discovered' me. He never knew that my mom had a child. So he asked me to come to the school," Lexi explained.

"Well, come on! Let's go talk to Lord Death and your dad!" Starlight pulled her meister along.

"Aww, no! Please no!" Lexi begged.

"Excuse me!" Starlight cried. "We're new here! I'm Starlight and this is my meister, Lexi Albarn!"

Lord Death turned. "Hiya Hiya! I'm sure you'll fit in great!"

Spirit walked up to them. "Hello, I'm Spirit Albarn."

"We're looking for Lexi's dad. He got us here," Starlight smiled, while Lexi covered her face with her hands.

"That would be meeeeee!" Spirit exclaimed, excitedly hugging Lexi.

Lexi looked embarrassed and angry. "Great, hi, nice to meet you, GET OFF!"

Spirit let go. "Have you met my daughter, Maka?"

"You have another daughter?" Lexi asked.

"Yes, Maka's a few years older than you," Spirit explained. "Come on, you have to meet her. She's the one you're living with y'know."

Lexi let her father pull her along as Starlight bounced beside them. "MAKA!" Spirit cried.

Maka was with her friends. She turned around, annoyed. "Ugh, Papa-" She stopped. "Who's that?"

"That's Lexi Albarn and I'm her weapon, Starlight," Starlight explained.

"Albarn?" Soul asked. "Isn't that your last name, Maka?"

"Yeah, this is your sister, Lexi!" Spirit cried, happily.

Maka nearly fainted. "Sister?!"

"Apparently so," Lexi sighed.

"They're the ones who I told you were living with you," Spirit reminded her.

"Ohhh, but why didn't I know I had a sister?" Maka asked.

"I didn't either, your mother kept her a secret." Spirit adjusted his tie. "I guess I better be going. Get to know each other!"

Lexi and Maka looked at each other. "Um, hi?" Lexi tried.

"Hi . . ." Maka sighed. "Well, I guess, these are my friends. Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Death the Kid." They each waved as Maka said their name.

Lexi and Starlight waved back. "So, do you two have a team yet?" Liz asked.

"Team?" Starlight asked.

"Yes. A team you can battle with. We're a team," Death the Kid replied, motioning to himself and his friends.

"Oh. Well, no. But we have time. Can we drop our stuff off at your place Maka?" Lexi asked.

"Sure! I'll take you there," Maka responded, motioning for them to follow.

* * *

"Nice place," Lexi commented.

"Thanks, oh and I have to warn you, we have a 'cat'" Maka began.

"We don't have any allergies," Lexi assured her.

"Oooh! A kitty?" Starlight asked excitedly.

"Meow! Maka who are they?" Blair asked, coming around the corner in her cat form.

"My sister, Lexi and her weapon, Starlight. Guys, this is Blair," Maka sighed.

Starlight was about to pet the cat, until Blair changed into her human form and Starlight recoiled. Lexi nearly gagged. "Revealing much?" She muttered under her breath.

"Is she a witch?" Starlight asked.

"No . . . Believe me, I thought so too . . . What a mistake," Maka sighed.

"Don't tell me you thought she was a witch, defeated her, and lost all your souls!" Lexi smirked.

Maka looked embarrassed. "Uh, yeah . . ."

Lexi smiled. "I bet I'm gonna do exactly the same thing one day." The two laughed together.

Starlight poked Lexi on the shoulder. "I'm tired, Lex! Can we go to sleep?"

"It's only," Lexi glanced at the clock, "9:00?! Where'd all the time go?"

Maka laughed. "Time flies when you're having fun. Soul will probably be home soon. Get some rest. Tomorrow, you guys might find a team! Night!"

Lexi smiled to herself. She thought at first her sister might be like her dad, but Maka was the exact opposite. The best sister ever!


	2. Teammates

"Everyone, let's welcome Lexi and Starlight!" Marie introduced, smiling.

The pair smiled and waved. Lexi adjusted her hat and straightened Starlight's bandanna.

"Now, you'll need a team, who would volunteer for these lovely young girls to be on their team?" Marie asked.

A boy raised his hand. Marie looked at him. "Alright Max, Lexi will join you and Casey with her weapon."

Lexi and Starlight sat beside the boy. He turned to them. "Sup! I'm Max Mann and these are my partners, Echo Law and Ace Card," He said, motioning to the girls on the other side of him. "That's Casey Jones and Maggie Byrde, our others teammates," Max said, pointed to a boy and girl sitting in the seats below them.

"Cool!" Starlight smiled. "I'm so excited!"

"Yeah! We'll get to go on missions and stuff, right?" Lexi asked.

Max nodded. "Mm-hmm. I hope you guys are ready cause we were planning to get a mission later!"

"Born ready!" Lexi smirked.

* * *

"What mission should we take, newbie?" Casey asked, looking at Lexi.

"I don't know, I've never been on a mission before!" Lexi cried.

"How about that one!" Starlight pointed to a random one.

"That one doesn't need a whole team, Star," Maggie told her.

"This one?" Ace asked.

"'Mafia of thirty turned into kishins,'" Echo read. "Well, it'd be easy to split the souls."

"Sure, let's do it guys!" Max announced.

* * *

Lexi grabbed Starlight. Starlight nodded, and turned into a scythe. Lexi stood defensively. She looked at Max, who was grabbing his weapons. She was intrigued by his technique and weapons.

Echo was a sound blaster and Ace could turn into a few different things, a mallet, a punching glove gun, and a card hoverboard. He would use Echo as his gun and stand on Ace in hoverboard mode. He never usually used Ace's other features.

Maggie always scanned her surroundings before attacking with Casey. She would then use him to propel herself forward and slice through kishins like they were paper. Lexi kinda wished she could do that.

"Lexi, quit gawking and get your head in the game!" Starlight cried.

"Oh, right! Sorry!" Lexi stabbed a kishin. "Just observing our teammates."

"Well, quit observing!" Starlight complained. "Man, these guys are really easy to beat."

"True that!" Maggie cried, dodging bullets.

"Guys, heads up!" Max called, flying above us on his hoverboard and shooting kishins with his sound blaster.

Sooner or later, they had finished and were surrounded by afreet eggs. "So, we each get ten?" Casey asked, rubbing his hands together and licking his lips.

"Yep, except Ace and Echo each get five. Dig in guys!" Max smiled.

Starlight, Casey, Echo, and Ace grabbed their share of souls and ate them. "Are souls good?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah," Starlight said, licking her fingers.

"Well, let's report back to Lord Death," Maggie wrote 42-42-564 on a window with her breath. The three meisters lined up in front of the window. "Hello Lord Death?"

"Yo Yo Wassup?" Lord Death asked, Spirit beside him.

"We've completed the mission!" Max exclaimed.

"Good, good! All thirty afreet eggs have been recovered?" Lord Death asked.

Maggie pointed to their weapons eating in the background. Spirit smiled. "That's great! Now . . . How's my Lexi?!"

Lexi's cheeks burned red. "I'm fine . . . Now I see why Maka hates you . . ." She mumbled the last part under her breath, but Spirit still heard her. He sat at the back of the room, crying like a baby. Lexi rolled her eyes.

"Awww . . . Lexi loves her daddy!" Casey cooed from the background.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you . . ." Starlight murmured, scooting away.

"Why, she gonna hit me?" Casey smirked.

Starlight nodded vigorously and covered her eyes. Casey rolled his eyes until he saw Lexi behind him.

"LEXI CHOP!"

Casey lay on the ground, a dent in his head from where the book had hit him. He gave a weak thumbs up. "I'm dead. Nighty-night."

Lexi giggled and returned to her fellow meisters, who were laughing. She could immeidately tell she was gonna be great friends with these guys.


End file.
